yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Weapons are tools used to kill other NPCs. If students see Yandere-chan carrying a suspicious weapon, they will damage her reputation by 10 points. You can apologize to gain back 50% of your lost reputation. If Senpai sees Yandere-chan with a suspicious weapon, she will drop it instantly, and the player will get game over. If a teacher sees Yandere-chan with a suspicious weapon, Yandere-chan will be expelled, resulting in a game over. If the teacher sees Yandere-chan holding a suspicious weapon after a student has been murdered, she will assume that Yandere-chan killed the student and will try to apprehend her. Canon Weapons The following listed weapons appear in the game and are canon. Small Weapons These weapons can be put into the player's inventory. The player can fight back with these weapons. Large Weapons These weapons can not be put into the player's inventory. The player can not fight back with these weapons. Large Bladed Weapons These weapons use animations for large, bladed weapons. Large Blunt Weapons These weapons use animations for large, blunt weapons. Other Weapons These weapons posses unique properties that no other weapon has and can not be put into the player's inventory. Fanon Weapons The following listed weapons are made by fans and are non-canon. Umbrellas The umbrellas are fan made weapons. There are 3 umbrellas sitting in a vase at the school's entrance, and a fourth in class 1-1. One is pink and white-dotted which is Osana Najimi's, One is blue which is Amashi Nijiro's, One is green which belongs to Midori Gurin, and a fourth pink and purple umbrella belongs to Koneko Hayamizu, which can be found in class 1-1. Yandere-chan can take one at anytime, However, if there are other students around and they notice Yandere-chan taking an umbrella,They will take actions depending on their personality. Students with the justice minded persona will tell a teacher. Students with the social butterfly persona will tell the owner of the umbrella. Brave will stop you and place the umbrella in the vase. Coward will unfriend you (if you are friends) and will make your reputation decrease because of that. If the owner of the umbrella sees you taking it they may tell a teacher or confront you, depending on their personality. All of the umbrellas have a sharp point which can be used to stab a student with. Sewing needle The sewing needle is a fan made weapon. It's just a sewing needle. It can be found in a sewing kit in the nurse's office, the Cosplay Club, or the Sewing Club. For the Sewing Club however, you would have to sneak it out due to club rules. It can be put in your rival's food when she is not watching, or By befriending her, then cooking a bento for her or buying one from the town and sneaking the needle in. She may eventually accept and eat it and swallow the needle, which will tear up her insides. Chainsaw The chainsaw is a fan made weapon and the most powerful weapon, it can kill teachers and heroic students regardless of their strength, but as a penalty it takes quite a lot of work to take it to school. It is found at night on the outer reaches of town in a toolshed near the forest. Yandere-chan can take it home and she will rename is to Saki-chan. there are two methods of taking the weapon to school, one is to sneak it in during the night, in which you have to avoid night guards. The other way is to study mechanics which allows you to tear apart the chainsaw, take the components with you, and then rebuild it wherever you want. Doors Doors can be used to repeatedly slam against the head of a victim. You can use the doors for any room, but you have to be quick in order to kill the student, there also will be no blood. Crowbar The crowbar is a fanon weapon, added by Chalkpai. The only way to get the crowbar is to sneak around the delinquents and wait until they leave to class, after this, you can take Purple Streak's crowbar. The crowbar uses the same animations as a baseball bat. You also have an extra option, that allows you to put a student in a coma. There is another way to get the crowbar, but is harder, you need to pickpocket janitor's keys and unlock the third floor storage room, here, you will find a toolbox, inside the toolbox, are another keys, with these keys you can unlock the outside storage room, in this storage room you will find the crowbar. The crowbar cannot be given to a mind slave. Category:Lists